Thorns and Elections
by Ted Wakeman
Summary: What happened before Courtney went on TDI? What happened during the Student Council voting. Did she even win? And was there someone BEFORE Duncan that Courtney fell for? Find it in a prequel to the events before TDI. CourtneyXOC
1. Acceptance

In case you're wondering, this story takes place before TDI. Basically, it details the Student Council race Courtney was involved with, who she was running against, and why Courtney put on the "goody girl" attitude throughout the first part of TDI.

WARNING: This fic contains a CourtneyXOC pairing...

Chapter 1

Acceptance

Tom D. Jacovelli certainly had much on his plate the first day of high school.

He'd already moved out of his mom's house, his grades hadn't suffered on bit and just missed the cut for a school for geniuses, and instead was stuck in a second-to-one school.

Though he didn't mind moving out, the school change disappointed him. He didn't think grades mattered a damn. According to test results, he'd only missed going to another school by about 2 points total.

"Well, here's goes a whole bunch of despression at once..."

Tom tried to pull the front door open, but the door didn't budge.

"What the..?" Tom muttered as he tried pulling the door open again. The door felt as if it was bolted shut.

"Hey kid, the door says 'Push'..." Tom heard a voice say from behind him. Tom pushed the door slightly, and the door creaked open.

"Oh...Ha ha..." Tom laughed half-heartidly. Tom, while he held the door open, saw who had helped him out, and it was a girl, about his age. She had dark skin, as if Indian, and had brown hair and dark eyes.

"No problem..." The mysterious girl said cheerfully as she walked past Tom. Tom, snapping back to reality, then walked down the hallway to where he believed was his locker.

"Now...locker 17...Should be right...here." Tom said, finding his locker quickly. Tom popped the locker open, but he still was thinking about the same girl he'd seen at the door. Though he didn't feel anything about her that was special, he somehow wanted to see her again...Perhaps later in the day?

Tom sat himself down in his first period class, and looked around the room. He spotted a few people that looked smart, some of which didn't seem like they knew anything.

While he was browsing the room for knowledge, he failed to notice the fact that the same girl he'd seen earlier walked in. Fortunetly, the sound of the teacher ready to teach (Obviously) brought him back to attention.

"Okay class, to begin the school year, I shall introduce myself. I am Mr. Miles, and I will be your Advanced Launguage Arts teacher for the whole year. To start, does anybody know which English word has the most definitions?"

Tom was about ready to answer, until some other kid spoke up.

"That would be 'set'."

"Correct...And that's what we'll discuss for..."

Tom couldn't pay attention after this, because he suddenly had a horrible realization that he was the least smartest of the group. Evidence of this was his missed chances, wrong answers, and strane thoughts that plagued him throughout the two periods.

As the bell rang, Tom couldn't pay attention to homework assignments, because his negative and strange thoughts were still clouding his mind.

During lunch, Tom unknowingly picked up soemthing unedible out of everything there.

Of course, the first bite he took, the whole thing splattered out liquid. Tom frowned, and set the now deformed and meatless hot dog.

"I'd be damned if I don't become part of Student Council and get rid of this inedible crap!" Tom yelled. Everyone stared at him for a few seconds, which prompted him to smile innocently. Everyone then went back to their talk of last year, or how much their Math teacher sucks. Fortunetly, something happened that prompted some positive thought. And that thought just happened to come from the same girl he saw earlier.

"So, sounds like the cafeteria food is something we can both agree on..." The same girl Tom had seen before said to him directly. Tom, instead of losing his cool, grabbed a smile and plastered it on his face like a sign on a billboard.

"You're telling me...Half the things aren't even edible...Glad you think my ideas are true..." Tom smiled, trying to keep a straight face in his confusion and happiness that a girl actually wanted to talk to him.

"No problem. Hi, my name's Courtney." The girl said in a way that strangely made Tom feel welcome.

"Name's Tom." Tom greeted back.

"You know, Student Council voting is coming up soon. Maybe we can run for President and you could run as...Secretary?" Courtney suggested. Tom's mind suddenly raced into ideas of huge proportion.

_Student Council? A chance to actually make a difference?_

"Student Council?...That actually sounds great...Any actual chance we might win though?"

"Kid...Tom, if you've had as much experience as I've had in politics, there's always a chance for someone to win.." Courtney said with a confident smile.

"Well, in that case, this school better be ready for us_..._" Tom said with confidence packed into his voice. Following this statement, the deflated hot dog in front of Tom moved, and then turned into what resembled a flat balloon.

"...Those elections better hurry up..."

A/N: Although it's a slow and sappy start, it'll get much better than it is now.

So, READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!

P.S.

Your reviews are going to decide whether I continue this or not. If you like it, PLEASE post a review, if you don't tell me what's wrong with it!

REVIEWS PEOPLE!


	2. Tasting Victory

Chapter 2

Tasting Victory

**3 MONTHS LATER**

**"**What this school needs is idealism. With that idealism, we can make this school a better place. The past few years, I've been in schools that, although have a good education system, are not effected by the decisions of the Student Council. This year, we're counting on changing things in this school. If there's a corrupt occurence and there's no action, we've got your back. If you want a new pop machine that back corner instead of that one that eats your coins then by damn we'll replace them and get new ones! This year, the Democrats won't just sit around when you ask...We will move immeadetly keep teens happy. This year, vote for the Republicans for Student Council...Because here's a simple fact...Democracy is like this...Say that every day you had an apple...An apple, and then more apples. You probably thought those apples were real good, even though sometimes you'll get rotten ones...Now, say one day there's an orange...Now you can choose if you want an apple...or an orange...That's Democracy. I'm Thomas David Jacovelli...And I'm running for Secretary of the Republican party..."

This speech from the once nervous kid that was scared about knowledge sent the whole gym crowd into a frenzy, and rightfully so.

"I will now turn my speech over to my running mate, and the future Student Council president, Courtney Antonio."

"Tom walked back over to the side of the stage, and walked over to Courtney.

"Don't need to worry, I've already fired them up for ya..." Tom whispered with a chuckle. Courtney's introduction received about the same reaction as he speech Tom gave. He couldn't doubt though that Courtney had many friends...and enemies...

"I'd like to think following a speech by a secretary wouldn't be so hard to do, but if I said that, I'd probably lying..."

Tom basically lost interest, though he faded in and out of the speech every once in a while. The highlight for his attention was the loud applause afterwards.

"Looks like I didn't even need a warmed up crowd..." Courtney said with a smug smile.

"I'm amazed that all this talk about changing the lunches has only made the food unappetizing..." Tom groaned as he picked at a few of the wet croutons in the salad below him.

"Right now we can't worry the food here...Is there anyone we actually have to worry about jeopardizing our campaign?" Courtney asked. Tom thought for a few minutes, and realized the news he'd heard earlier.

"Well, all I heard was that that kid Geoff was running as a Democrat. You know, Mr. Party?" Tom said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, Mr. Popular won't be that hard to beat if we keep our material fresh..." Courtney assured. Tom groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That is if we have enough friends...These elections are no longer based on politics, but on popularity. We're lucky, because you're actually known well in this school..." Tom laughed.

"Oh come on, you're as crucial in this election as I am...Besides, elections are in a few weeks. With one more speech to go, there's no way we'll lose with good material written..."

"Whatever Courtney, as long as we get those kids to vote on Republican, we'll win..."

Tom walked off, and suddenly noticed the increasing amount of people that were hanging around Mr. Party Boy...

"Maybe this election's not going to be as easy as it sounded..."

Later that night, Tom was busy organizing the tons of differnet flyers he was going to post the next morning, when his phone began ringing.

"What is it Courtney. More flyer copies?" Tom asked as he was holding tons of papers in his hands.

"Actually, I was reading on the Internet about some reality game show...You think I should audition for it?"

Tom suddenly lost his grip on the countless flyers he was holding.

"Oh, sure. You're perfect for that kind of show." Tom responded nervously.

"Glad you think that Mr. Reagan...So, bring a camera to the campaign table outside at lunch?" Courtney asked.

"Camera? What for?"

"Oh, they require video auditions...So you're going to have to tape my audition Tom.."

"Oh, well, as long as you're not embarrassing me..."

"Hoping you don't do the same..."

"Alright, see you tommorow Missey..."

"What is that, your fifth nickname this week?"

"Not close, but glad you notice Courtney...See ya tommorow..."

A/N: READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!


	3. Audition

Chapter 3

Audition

Tom was heading to school, along with the huge camera he had to lug out of his basement this morning.

On the way over, Tom was checking the tapes that he had, and noticed that he had two instead of just one blank one. Tom checked around to see if anyone was watching, and then inserted a tape into the camera.

A few minutes later, Tom had just arrived into school, and was busy trying to shove the huge camera into his backpack.

"Wow, you actually REMEMBERED to bring the camera?" Courtney laughed from behind Tom.

"Like I'd forget something that you called me for at 5 in the morning for..." Tom scoffed.

"Hey, just be thankful I'm letting you do this. I could name five other people that I would've let film my audition video..."

"Really? Name three and I'll be convinced." Tom laughed. Courtney rolled her eyes and walked away.

The lunch bell rang, and Tom ran immeadetly to his locker and lugged the huge camera out once again.

"Hopefully she actually gets on the show, because that prize money will be perfect to fix my back after lugging this thing around all day..." Tom groaned. Tom then had to practically drag the camera across the floor until he reached the front of the school...

He quickly spotted the campaign stand that he spent all of yesterday-after school (By himself no less...) and set the camera up, not noticing Courtney sitting right there.

"It'd help if you weren't 3 minutes late..." Courtney said, making Tom jump.

"Sorry...I was busy breaking my back..." Tom groaned. Tom set the camera down, and then dug through the large bag he brought with him to find the only blank tape.

"It'd be easier if you had the actual tape IN the camera..." Courtney commented. Tom looked up from the bag with a tired scowl, which was enough to convince anyone that they should be quiet.

Then again, this is Courtney we're talking about...

"Tom, why is it that you always have to make things simple harder?" Courtney asked as Tom's head was practically in the bag.

"I don't. You have to make me work like a dog to fix something..." Tom said from inside the bag.

"Look, just get the tape. I need to continue getting votes here..." Courtney as she went back to campaiging...If you call campaign just telling people to vote for you...

After about 20 minutes of searching, Tom finally pulled out a blank tape.

"Here it is..."

"Well it's about time. I almost thought you didn't even bring a blank tape..." Courtney impatiently.

"Alright...3...2...1..."

Tom started the camera, and prepared for whatever nonsense that Courtney was about to spout out of her mouth.

"You're so not going to be my Secretary if I win..."

Was probably the last remote thing that the tape actually recorded for the audition.

Shortly after finishing the audition, Courtney shut the camera off, and put her attention back to Tom with a deep frown that Tom thought would reach Texas if she didn't start talking.

"Now, are you my friend or not? I'm trying to audition for a show here, and you're going to walk out on me because you need to go to Gym class?" Courtney asked, getting awfully close to yelling.

"Well sorry for me having a life Sugar, but I can't control my classes and what time they start..." Tom replied angrily.

"Well maybe if you'd stay by me and help me with the election and this reality show, maybe you CAN!" Courtney yelled, "But until we win this election, try staying with your canidate, and not only that, but your best friend!"

"Well I'm sorry if my life isn't important enough!" Tom responded. Tom grabbed the camera, and walked off angrily to get to class.

"Back stabbing dirtbag...He's lucky I'm even letting him be my Secretary after this..." Courtney said to herself.

Later that day, Courtney was organizing the speech she was going to be delivering the next day, when her phone began ringing.

"Hey dirtbag, ready to apologize?" Courtney asked.

"Actually, I got some news...That Heather girl is running for Student Council..."

"Heather? Are you serious? What is this, the battle between the popular kids?"

"Well, Courtney, there's another reason I called you...I just want to say that I'm sorry for being a jerk today..."

"I'm glad you saw the situation my way..."

"And...I was wondering if I could make up for it somehow..."

"Wait...Are you...Asking me out?"

"Well...That's the idea..."

"Uh...I guess I could...As long as you're actually going to stay commited with this whole election thing..."

"You have me on your lease Sugar..."

"Then let's keep it that way Tom..."  
-

A/N: READ, ENJOY, REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Love

Chapter 4

Love

"...In closing, we're hoping that when it comes time for you step into that booth that you'll vote for Courtney and the Republican party."

The end of Courtney's speech ended up sending the crowd into applause once again.

"Well I'd say we've got this in the bag if this applause keeps up..." Tom smirked.

"Did you mail in the audition tape?" Courtney asked. Tom laughed.

"Yep. Did it this morning..." Tom responded.

"So, is that whole date still on for tonight?" Courtney asked.

"Of course girl. I don't lie when I ask girls out...Especially not to you..." Tom assured.

"Also, I've got something for you tonight as well..."

"And what would that be?" Courtney asked.

"Now, that would ruin the surprise...See you tonight...And make sure to not stop being cute..." Tom laughed as he walked off.

Later that night, Tom arrived at the same restuarant that Courtney had told him about, and searched around for Courtney. In a matter of 5 seconds, he easily spotted Courtney about fifteen feet away.

Tom ran over anxiously, and landed right down in the surprisingly soft cushioned seats.

"Well, you certaintly have an eye for me..." Courtney laughed. Tom was surprised to see that Courtney took a lot more thought and preparations for this date than he did. Whether it was the lavender dress or the fact she bothered to put on lipstick, Tom could tell...

"You're not so hard to spot...Now, that gift you were wanting..." Tom said with a smile, and he pulled out a small box.

"If you weren't such a dork I'd say you're romantic..." Courtney said with sarcasim in her voice. After about a minute of unfolding and such, it turned out it was...

"Wow, a PDA!"

"Internet access, GPS navigation, cell-phone..."

"Well duh Sherlock...What do you think PDA's are for?..." Courtney laughed.

"Courtney, let's just have an actual date...Before I have to call you Miss Quack Quack like Mr. Gilberson does during Math..."

"Hey, I have an A in that class. You'd only be able to pin that on me if I didn't do well."

"QUACK QUACK!" Tom yelled, practically bringing everyone's attention on them in the restuarant.

"Another nickname?"

"Quite possibly...Miss..."

"Say it again and I'm tying you to the back of a bus..."

"Being quiet..." Tom squeeked.

"Well I'll tell you something, I wouldn't mind doing this again Sugar..." Tom laughed as the two teenagers walked out.

"Well, thanks for the dinner Tom..." Courtney said with a rare smile that Tom gets.

"You know...You're the first guy who's ever actually asked me out since the fourth grade..." Courtney admitted. Tom's mind acted before his wits, and he lunged forward and smacked his lips into Courtney's. Courtney immeadetly pried Tom off, and the two smiled at each other both in amazement and happiness.

"Uh...See ya tommorow Sugar..." Tom said with nervousness in his voice. Tom then walked off, feeling a few feet taller than before.

"Hey Brittney, you hear about the whole thing between Courtney and Tom?"

"Hi Heather...And yeah, I heard he asked her out..."

"Maybe we could use this as an advantage in the election..."

"What? Them going out?"

"NO YOU...No...Taking advantage of the two's relationship..."

"Oh...You mean making it seem like one of them is cheating?"

"_Exactly..._"

"Then I guess that Tommy kid better be prepared for tommorow huh?"

"He's going to be shocked that Courtney only banned him from ever running with her ever again in an election..."

"Oh Heather, you're just incredibly smart..."

"Since when wasn't I?"

A/N: READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!


	5. Betrayal

Chapter 5

Betrayal

Though it wasn't a forgettable night for Tom, he decided that omitting it from being mentioned would work much better in today's formula.

"God I hope she doesn't mention it to anyone..." Tom muttered as he walked to the front of the school.

_8:05, _Tom read on his watch, _I guess there's some time to-_

Tom's thought process was interupted by Graham, one of his buddies who had recently been in a little perdicament with his current relationship.

"Dude, Tom, you gotta help me!" Graham begged as he grabbed onto Tom's shirt neck.

"Dude...Just state your case...And let go of my neck..." Tom choked as he pried Graham's grip off.

"So, what's the problem?"

"Izzy, she's been on my back since last night, and when I walked out this morning, she was following me on my way here!" Graham whimpered as he glanced around to see if the pyscho girl in discussion was anywhere there.

"Cracker, man..."

"PLEASE don't call me that..."

"Graham, though she's certifiably insane...She's certifiably insane...But I bet you there's some good side to her...One way or another..." Tom said with assurance. Though Graham's expression lightened, a loud, obnoxious voice yelled from across the courtyard of the school.

"Hey Graham Crackers!"

"Oh man, I gotta go!" Graham yelled as he ran into the school from the insanomac in the form of Izzy.

After this small occurance, Tom walked off. Maybe this whole thing with Courtney was easier to do than what poor old Graham had to put up with throughout this year.

Speaking of Courtney...

"Hey Tom..." Courtney said with a strange, more affectionate sounding tone in her voice.

"Oh, hi Courtney..." Tom muttered as he tried to be as subtle as possible about last night.

"You know, I know you're trying to hide what happened last night..And you're doing a real bad job at it..." Courtney laughed. Tom's eyes popped open, and a slight form of blush formed.

"You don't need to hide what you did. I can bet that you're the only guy in this school who'd do something that selfless...Especially considering this place of full of attention hogging jocks...And I'm glad you're my best friend..." Courtney said with a smile.

"Glad you think so...So, today is that big debate about the election huh?" Tom asked.

"Oh, right. You don't need to do the talking though. I think you already did enough of that last night..." Courtney laughed.

"Well, class starts in 2 minutes, so I gotta go..." Tom said as he began to walk off.

"Just like the time you needed to get to Gym class the day we hated each other for...4 hours?"

"Right Sugar...See you at lunch..."

...

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because, if you don't, I'm not going to let even two feet from standing on that podium as my Secretary."

"NO! Anything but that!"

"Okay then Brittney, then go and take care of it."

"Fine...During lunch."

...

"So, how are we going to debate with Queen Bee and Mister Popular?"

Once again, Tom and Courtney were busy discussing the debate coming up next class.

"Like I said, we just need to play for the crowd in mind. If we're going to win them over, we need to combine your political knowledge and strong willpower along with my knowledge of popularity and fame in the school." Tom explained.

"Strong willpower?" Courtney asked with a amused grin. Tom shrugged his shoulders with an embarrassed smile.

"Now, next, wha-" Out of nowhere, Brittney, one of the more popular girls in the school, suddenly grabbed Tom's head and smacked it with a strangely passionate kiss. Though Tom was baffled and confused, he recoiled and looked up from the table. From what he saw, Courtney's face looked about ready to shred into a million tears.

"You were already...In a relationship with someone else?..." Courtney asked through forming tears and spots of anger.

"No! I wasn't involved with anyone! I'm honest!" Tom said with any form of honesty he could piece together.

"I guess you decided on that AFTER you took me out on a date, gave me a PDA, and kissed me!" Courtney screamed with tears shooting out like rockets and anger burning like a wildfire.

"And to think I called you my best friend..."

Courtney then walked off, trying to hold back the tears that were now on hold because of threat of public reputation, and left Tom sitting by himself.

Unfortunetly, the fork-tongued demon that caused the whole mess was sitting about 10 feet from Tom.

"Have fun at the debate today...Hopefully Cutthroat Courtney won't rip your lungs out before you get to speak..." Heather laughed in almost an evil sense.

Tom looked back at the door he saw his best friend walk out of, and, though the situation couldn't have gotten worse, Tom couldn't help but start crying as well...

Because face it...Losing your true love to true evil isn't fun in any way, shape, or form...

...

A/N:

READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!


End file.
